


Bane

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27551338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Sam x Nat, bucky x reader - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Bane

Bucky walked into the living room and raised an eyebrow at you. You had your feet over the back of the couch, and were upside down reading a comic book. “Are you comfortable?” He asked.

“Yes.” You said easily. “Helps my neck.” You told him. “Just don’t ask me to get up too quick. That won’t end very well.” You chuckled, glancing at him. “What’s up?” 

“Was gonna ask if you wanted some grapes but you shouldn’t swallow upside down.” He grinned. He enjoyed how you blushed. 

“I mean I could sit up.” You said shyly. 

He chuckled and sat by you. “What’re you reading?” He asked, motioning to the comic in your hand. “Anything good.”

You moved to sit up. “Yeah, one of the newer Batman comics. My brother sent it to me and we’ve been so busy I hadn’t had a chance to read it.” 

“Cool.” He looked at it as you got some grapes. “Seems interesting.” He had never really been into comics before, he never saw the appeal. Now he wanted to learn because it meant there was more the two of you could talk about. You really liked all this stuff, and he wanted to show he cared about what you liked. “If I wanted to read one, where should I start?” 

You looked at him in surprise. “Depends. Are you just interested in Batman?” You asked, popping a grape in your mouth. Once you’d chewed, you went on. “I have a bunch if you’d like to look at them? I know I can trust you not to mess them up.” 

“I’d take care of em.” He promised. “Just let me know which one to read first?” 

Smiling, you nodded. “I’ll get a few together for you later? Or if you want I can grab you some from ComicCon when I go next month? I’m trying to convince the others to go. So far only Clint and Wanda agreed.” 

“Comic...on?” He tilted his head. “What’s that?” He asked, curious. 

“Comic Con.” You said separately. “It’s amazing.” You sighed happily. “It’s a convention where fans come together for their favorite shows, movies, comics, books, all that!” You beamed. “I dress up every year, too! One year I was Princess Peach, one year I was the pink Power Ranger, one year I was Poison Ivy, and this year I think I’m going as Cat Woman.”

He stared at you, trying to wrap his head around that information. “So it’s like Halloween?” He asked, genuinely interested and trying to understand. 

“Without the trick or treating.” You grabbed your phone and pulled up your Instagram. It took you a second, but you found a picture from the year before to show him. It was you and a group of friends. “Last year was Black Canary.” 

He blinked as he looked. “Wow.” He said softly. “That’s an awesome costume.” He complimented you. 

You blushed. “Thanks. Last year was an easy costume, really. I didn’t have to make anything. This year I may, it depends on what I can buy.” 

“If you need help...let me know.” He offered, not knowing what he could possibly help you with, but wanted to be there. “Are Clint and Wanda dressing up?” 

“They didn’t say.” You shrugged. “I know my friend Brent is going as the Bat this year.” When he raised an eyebrow, you chuckled. “Batman.” 

“Oh.” He nodded, picking up your comic. “And you’re going as Catwoman you said?” 

“Yup! The year I went as Poison Ivy, he was Mister Freeze. He’s seriously talented with his cosplays.” 

Bucky nodded, wanting to be good too. “What’s she look like? Cat Woman, I mean.” 

You quickly pulled up a search of images and showed him. “It varies in the movies, but comics and cartoons are fairly consistent.” You told him. “Her weapon is a whip.” 

Bucky swallowed at that. “Oh. She seems like a badass.” He looked at you. “You’ll be a good one.” Seeing you in a tight ass leather suit was some he wanted. “Any other characters you like?”

“Bane.” You said quickly. “Hands down the one villain I could see killing Batman. That’s a personal opinion, though.” 

Bane. He’d remember that. He’d google all this later. That he could do. “I like learning about this.” He said honestly. “Maybe I can start reading and we can talk about them?” He asked, hopeful. 

You brightened even further. “Yeah! That would be fun.” None of the others showed much of an interest. 

“Great.” He smiled. “I look forward to it.” More time spent with you.

* * *

Bucky hung out in his room that night, giving his full attention to the comic book pile you lent him. You’d even put them in order for him. He had a small notepad with him so he could write any questions he had for you. Hearing a know, he didn’t look up. “Come in.” 

Steve pokes his head in. “Was gonna watch a movie, wanna join me?” He blinked. “Oh, didn’t mean to interrupt. Taken up reading?” He stepped in, smiling. 

“Yeah, some of Y/N’s comics.” He explained. 

“Oh.” Steve grinned. “That’s nice that you’re interested in her stuff.” He knew you each liked each other, so this was progress. 

Bucky nodded. “It’s a lot, but gives us something to talk about.” He glanced around his best friend. 

“That’s fun.” He nodded. “I’ll leave you to it.” He gave him a wave before leaving him alone again. He smiled to himself, hoping this would help you two. He had a feeling you we’re excited. 

* * *

Bucky was up drinking his coffee for the day when you came in. “I saved you some.” He quickly said. “Your mug is in the microwave.” 

You blushed and smiled at him. “Thank you.” 

He watched you shyly, excited to tell you about what he managed to read the night before. Hopefully it would be the perfect way to start your morning. 

Once you warmed your coffee, you went to sit in one of the lounge chairs. “Wanna join? You can see the sunrise from here.” You asked Bucky. “It’s really pretty reflecting off the buildings.” 

Bucky nodded and went to sit by you, managing to fit comfortably. “Never thought to watch the sunrise.” 

You smiled at him before focusing on your coffee, always enjoying this time. It was peaceful, and it was time with Bucky. 

Bucky spent more time looking at you but enjoyed himself either way. “I finished those comics you lent me.” He said finally. 

“You finished them?” You asked in surprise. “What’d you think?” You smiled instantly. You shifted to face him more. “Did you have a favorite character?” 

“I don’t want to say I like them all, but I like learning about each of them.” He grinned. “I can see why you like them, but at the same time… it’s kinda like reading about what we do.” He chuckled. 

“Yeah.” You blushed. “Which is why I get it if you don’t like it.” You shrugged a shoulder. “They’re not for everybody.” Which you understood. 

He smiled. “Still cool characters.” He said easily. “There’s other stuff besides the fighting, so it’s okay.”

You grew a bit shy. “Thanks for reading them.” You finished your coffee. 

He watched you take your mug back to the sink and wondered what else he could say. He didn’t want to stop spending time with you. “Maybe you could show me your collection?” He asked quickly. “I’m sure it’s impressive.”

You blushed further. “You know about my collection?” You asked. “But, yeah, sure.” You agreed. “Let me just put this in the sink and get a water bottle.” 

He nodded and did the same. “I heard you telling Wanda one day I think.” He admitted. “I’ve been kinda curious about it since.” 

You smiled and motioned for him to follow you when you were ready. “I apologize if you think differently of me after.” You chuckled. “Clint likes to tease me. He calls me his geeky little sister.” You playfully rolled your eyes. 

“Geeky is okay.” He smiled and shrugged. “It’s stuff that makes you happy.” Which was important to him. “Lead the way.” 

You were happy to show him but were a bit nervous. Did he even like girls into geeky stuff? He was so damn hard to read, and you’d never really met anyone he was dating before. Would this be a major turn off? It worried you, but there was nothing you could do about it.

Bucky smiled as he entered your room, happy you were letting him in. He looked around, noting the posters on your walls, along with some action figures. “I can see what you spend your paychecks on.” He chuckled.

You smiled and showed him the different places you had some of your stuff. “And this is where I keep my comics.” You showed him a table with bins. They were standing up, with tabs between sets. “...They’re alphabetical. Makes them easier to go through.”

“Wow. That’s super organized.” He looked at them. He started looking through them. “You have an assortment.” He noted, lifting a Green Arrow comic with one hand, holding the place with the other. “Hmm.” He read over the cover. 

“You’re free to borrow whenever you want.” You watched him. “You can just put them on my desk over there when you return them and I’ll put them away.” You shrugged. “Sometimes the comic book store has free comic book days, too. So I tend to buy some then to go with the free one.”

He smiled at you. “Thanks.” He set the Green Arrow one back and kept looking. “So, Batman and Cat Woman?” He held one up showing them kissing with the words ‘the Wedding’ at the top.

You nodded. “Yeah, for this universe at least.” You explained some of the differences. “Some people ‘ship’ them. I don’t.” You shrugged. “I am rooting for Ivy and Harley, though.”

“Ah.” He hummed. “I can see that.” He said honestly. “So you and your friend aren’t going as Batman and Cat Woman together-together?” He asked somewhat shyly. 

“Oh, God. No.” You shook your head. “His boyfriend is going as Superman.” You told him. “It’s his first year going, and I haven’t met him yet.” 

“Oh.” He said simply, mentally cheering. He had been a bit worried you and your friend were more. He was sure you’d be into partners who liked the stuff you were into. Why would you date someone who was uninterested in it? “Could I possibly go with you guys to Comic Con?” 

You looked up at him. “Of course.” You immediately agreed. “That would be awesome!” You grinned. 

He smiled in return. “I’m excited. I like seeing you in your element.” He chuckled, trying to find a way to explain it. 

You blushed but were smiling. “I’m excited too. We don’t hang out as much so this will be great.” You told him. “It’s a three day thing, so I should probably book hotel rooms soon.” You mused. 

He nodded. “Let me know so I can put it on my calendar.” He said playfully. “Want me to ask Stevie if he’s going? I know you said you asked the others.”

You nodded. “Sure!” You knew he’d be more comfortable with him there as well. Which you were fine with. Steve was great. “I think he’d have fun there, too. There are some comic book artists and animators that come. I think he’d enjoy the art aspect.”

“I’ll make sure to mention that when I ask.” He smiled. He was really looking forward to this trip. He has a plan in his head now. He was gonna make a costume, but would probably have to ask Tony for help. 

* * *

You checked in with Bucky a week later, letting him know reservations were made. Surprisingly, now the entire team was going. You’d been shocked to find out, but super excited. This was a vacation dream of yours. 

“I’m just about packed anyway.” Bucky chuckled. 

“You have time.” You chuckled. “I normally pack a couple days before.”

“I’m too excited.” He shrugged. “Don’t really get to go out and do things normal people do.” Which you knew. He stayed in the tower usually. 

You smiled and nodded. “Plus, if you’re dressing up, less chance people will notice, anyway.” You honestly wished he would dress up, but figured he probably wouldn’t. 

“Yeah, still thinking about that.” He shrugged. “I’m a bit nervous about the crowds but you’ll stick with me, right?” He asked. 

“Of course.” 

He smiled thankfully. “Thanks.” That would help. He wanted to ask you on a date beforehand, but he had already lost his courage. He wished he hadn’t. What if you met someone e?there? That would be a perfect place for you. “Is there a website I can look at to get an idea what to expect?”

“Yeah, I can text you a link?” You offered. “And you can probably find videos on youtube from previous years.”

“Works for me.” He nodded. “Just want to be prepared.” He smiled. 

* * *

Tony looked up when Bucky walked in. “Ah, perfect timing. I have some prototypes you need to try on.” 

“Prototypes?” Bucky rose his eyebrows. 

“For that ‘cosplay’ I’m helping you with. I’ve been studying the pictures and don’t want to finalize it until you’ve tried them on.”

“Oh, I didn’t think it’d be a lot.” Bucky admitted. “But okay.” He agreed, excited a bit. Hopefully this impressed you. 

Tony smirked. “Do I ever do anything halfassed?” He teased. “And I know that Y/N will love it.” 

Bucky looked a bit sheepish. “That’s the goal.” He ran a hand through his hair. “So, show me what you have so far.”

Tony grinned, grabbing his things excitedly. He carefully began trying on different things on Bucky, making notes and adjustments as he went on. He was rooting for the pair of you, as well. “I’m just gonna wear my Iron Man suit.” He told him.

“That...actually smart.” Bucky chuckled. “I’m kinda nervous for the publicity.” He sighed. “She said she’d stay with me, though.” 

“Well, part of your face will be covered, and half of hers will be, too.” He assured him. “I’m sure no one will know it’s you.” 

“Hoping. This is out of my standard routine.” Bucky shrugged. “Three days in a crowded place.” 

“It’ll be okay.” Tony nodded. “I know that’s coming from  _ me  _ of all people but we’ll be prepared in case any one of us want to leave or have to leave.” He shrugged. “If you feel you need to get out, we’ll get you out.”

“That helps.” Bucky said honestly. “Thanks.” He really hoped that it didn’t come to that. “Are you helping her with her costume, too?”

“Not too much. I was there for the try on though, and lemme tell you…” He wiggled his eyebrows. “I wouldn’t be surprised if she needs help peeling it off, because it’s basically a second skin.”

Bucky felt jealous that Tony saw but at the same time he was also excited to see it. “Can’t wait to see that.” He said honestly. “I’m sure there will be a lot of attention coming her way for the actual event things.” He sighed. “She showed me her costume last year. Black Canary.” 

“Oh I bet that was a looker.” Tony nodded, connecting a piece behind Bucky. “I think Wanda is going as Poison Ivy, actually. And Clint said something about Green Arrow. Which makes since.” He mused. “Sam is going as Green Lantern. Nat mentioned Wonder Woman. The real shock is Rogers is actually dressing up. As Aquaman. Don’t tell Y/N. They want it to be a surprise.”

“Those all sound great.” He frowned slightly, hoping his would grab your attention. However, he was glad they were all getting into this for you. He knew you’d be super excited. He looked down over what Tony put on him so far and felt hopeful. 

* * *

You were giving everyone the schedule for the event days the day before leaving. You felt shy but happy that you could spend time with your friends. Hopefully they all had a good time, and got to relax. They all deserved it.

“So we get to dress up in the morning before meeting at the main place?” Sam asked, excited. 

“I would hope you get dressed before we get there.” You laughed, shaking your head. “Even with some of the very small costumes, I think they’d draw the line at the Falcon walking around in boxers.”

He snorted. “Some wouldn’t complain.” He gave Nat a wink, making her roll her eyes at him dramatically. 

“Many would.” Bucky shook his head. The entire team had a plan to surprise you anyway with all their outfits right before. Tony had outdone himself helping him on his Bane cosplay, and was looking forward to seeing how the others looked. 

“So, we’re all set.” You smiled. “I’m gonna get to sleep really early because we’re flying out really early.” You waved to them and almost literally bounced off. 

Everyone smiled at each other, knowing how excited you were. “Let’s make it a great time.” Tony said excitedly. “See you all at the Quinjet in the morning.” 

* * *

You applied your lipstick before adjusting your outfit. You were meeting everyone in the lobby and could barely hold your excitement. You had to slip your ID in your boot because there was no where else it could go. You felt confident in what you were wearing and were excited to show off. Grabbing your hotel key, you slipped it into your other boot and made your way out of your door. 

When you got to the lobby, you squealed as you saw Wanda and complimented her outfit. “You look stunning.” You told her. “You really pull her off!” 

“As do you.” She grinned. “The others should be here soon.” 

Clint made his entrance by tripping over a rug. “I’m okay!” He said as he caught his balance. “Oh, Y/N!” He smirked. 

You grinned and did a twirl for him. “You look great, I like your mask!” You hugged him. “I honestly couldn’t have suggested a better cosplay for you.”

“I like this Arrow guy.” He nodded. “It fits me.” He chuckled. 

Sam and Nat came down together, both looking amazing. You squealed again and clapped before hugging them both at the same time. “Amazing!” You said excitedly. “I never expected any of you to dress up!” You told them. “And you killed it.”

“Surprise!” Sam grinned. “You like smokin’ by the way.” He complimented. “Do you keep these costumes after Comic Con, or do you get rid of them?” He asked, making you raise an amused eyebrow. “Was gonna ask if Nat could have it.”

You grinned. “I’ll keep you in mind.” You nudged Nat playfully. 

She smirked at you. “I also appreciate your outfit.” She checked you out easily. 

“Incoming!” Tony literally flew in. He landed next to you, making you laugh. 

“Perfect.” You tapped his chest. “No one will question you.” You honestly couldn’t see him dressed as anything else. 

“Best outfit in my opinion.” He said confidently. 

“Oh, shit.” You heard Nat mumble and turned to see Steve walking in. Your eyebrows went up at the sight of Captain America dressed up as old school Aquaman. And it worked.

He winked at you. “Does this look okay?” He asked, a bit shy. 

“You could play him in a movie and I’d pay to see that.” You grinned. 

“Thanks.” He smiled. “You look great. N-Not that I was looking!” He added, making everyone laugh. “Where’s Buck? I thought he’d beat me here with how excited he was.”

“Hasn’t come yet.” You shrugged, but were drying for him to see you. “I know he didn’t oversleep. He never does.” You looked around. “If he’s not here shortly, can you go check on him, Steve?”

He nodded. “Yes ma’am.” He went to conversation with Sam. 

You checked your cards were okay in your boots when you heard heavy footsteps. You looked up and your jaw literally fell. Bane was standing there, arms crossed over his chest- and you knew instantly it was Bucky. Even if he didn’t have a metal arm, you would have known. 

Everyone smirked as you two stared at each other. You walked up to Bucky and grinned, despite the warm feeling in your gut. “You look incredible.” You complimented. “That is by far the most realistic Bane costume I have ever seen, and I’ve been coming to these since I was 5.”

He chuckled, enjoying your attention. He didn’t miss how you shamelessly looked at his arms. “You don’t look bad yourself.” His eyes flicked over your cleavage. He could understand what Tony meant now about your outfit.

You gave him a flirty look. “Are we ready?” You turned to everyone. “We have a full day of fun ahead of us!”

Bucky couldn’t help but stare at your backside as you lead them to the convention. He found himself wondering if you were wearing anything under the suit. He couldn’t see any lines himself. Biting his lip, he tried to push that line of thought down.

* * *

You knew you weren’t the only one staring at Bucky during the day. How could anyone  _ not _ stare at him?! People would come and flirt with him every other minute. At one point you wanted to shoo them away, but knew that wouldn’t be right. He was a single man. A single attractive man. And to say that his thighs in those pants were giving you some thoughts would be a lie. Currently, you were watching a Harley flirt with him and she was rocking it. If you weren’t throwing death glares her way, you likely would have complimented her outfit and asked if she had any tips. 

Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself, which was good, but it made you look elsewhere so you wouldn’t give away you were jealous. Spotting a booth nearby with some cool shirts, you made your way over to it. Out of the corner of your eye you saw some movement and glanced over, seeing some people whispering and watching you. You thought nothing of it and went back to looking at a couple shirts. “Excuse me, do you have this in a large?” You held up a Justice League shirt in a small.

“Yep.” The person crouched under the table and pulled one out. “Black or white?” They stood with one in each hand. 

“Black.” You smiled, reaching into one of your boots for your debit card. 

Bucky looked over at that moment and groaned. Sam patted Bucky’s back, smirking. “You may want to say something because I’ve seen a Joker, a not-Wanda Poison Ivy, a Sherlock Holmes, and I think some anime dude checking out out.” He told him. “And I’m sure there were others.”

“I did, too.” Nat said as she passed them. 

Bucky took a deep breath. “I guess now is the best time, right? As her favorite character?” He put his hands on his hips. 

“Was wondering why the hell you chose this dude.” Sam chuckled.

“Well…” He shrugged shyly. “And, to be fair, I asked if her and her friend were a thing because in one comic...Batman and Cat Woman got married so….”

“You did research?” Sam asked, smirking. 

Bucky sighed. “She lent me some comics, and she offered to let me check out her collection. I was looking at her comics and came across it.” 

“You’re in  _ so  _ deep.” Sam chuckled. “Ask her out! This would be perfect.” He urged him. Looking over, he laughed as you put your shirt on over your costume. 

Bucky grinned at you, thinking you were adorable. “Comfy shirt?” He asked as you got closer. 

“Yes, but I also had nowhere to put it. I’ll get it back to the hotel when we go for lunch.” You smiled as Sam made himself go away. “So, having fun so far?” You asked, hopeful. 

“I am.” He smiled at you. “I wanted to ask you something…” He suddenly felt far shyer.

You nodded. “What’s up?” You asked. A moment later, chaos broke out. 

“On it.” Tony flew overhead as people began screaming. 

Bucky and Steve teamed up and rushed once they saw the group of people attacking. He would worry about asking you out later. 

Everyone easily fell into routine on how to get people out and fight the ones who came in. It was second nature at this point. Although you were sure it was made 10x better by almost all of you in costumes. 

* * *

Once the news came out of the attack on ComicCon, videos quickly showed all the team fighting. Everyone loved the idea of you all fighting in someone else’s uniform. Kids especially thought it was so cool. You felt that was the best part. You hated attacks but it was managed quickly. Once it was dealt with, you went to make sure everyone was okay. You crouched near a little girl who was clinging to her doll. “Hey, sweetie.” You said gently, taking off your mask. 

She looked up at you with big eyes filled with some tears. “H-Hi…” She sniffed.

“I know that was scary.” You told her. 

She nodded quickly, looking around. “Thank you for saving us.” She said softly. “You’re real hero’s!” She looked back at you. 

“And I bet your dolly feels the same way about you. You kept her safe!” You told her. 

She nodded quickly and held it out to show you. “Her name is Susie!” She smiled, a bit more excited. “My daddy bought her for me!” 

“She’s so lovely.” You smiled. “Is your daddy here?” You asked.

She looked around again. “I got lost.” She said, worried. “Can you help me?” 

“Of course. Do you know his phone number?” 

“Oh! Yeah, see?” She held out her arm and pulled up her sleeve. “Mommy wrote it on me this morning!” 

“Oh, perfect.” You smiled. “Very smart!” You looked around to see if any of the team was by you with a phone. “Let’s call him.” You stood up, offering your hand to her. 

She took it happily, sticking to your side once you were able to get someone to help call. You wound up lifting her up, letting her lean her head on your shoulder. Luckily you managed to make contact with her father and soon saw him running towards you both. “Daddy!” She wiggled down to run to him. 

He lifted her and hugged her close, looking at you gratefully. “Thank you  _ so  _ much.” He looked beyond relived. “I was panicking that something happened to her.” 

“I’m glad we could get you two together.” You smiled at him. “Really smart about the phone number thing.” You nodded. “I’ve never heard of that before.” 

He smiled. “I’m glad it worked.” He squeezed his daughter. “Thank you again.” 

“It’s no problem. Want a picture? I can put my mask back in.” You offered.

“I’ll join in.” Clint offered, followed by the others. 

The little girl wiggled excitedly, surrounded by her favorites. They got another con goer to take the picture on her dad’s phone, earning a squeal from her. “Thank you!” She said happily. 

“You’re welcome. Bye, sweetie.” You waved before turning back to the others. “Maybe me asking you all to come was a bad idea.” You felt a bit guilty. “I have a feeling Comic Con was attacked because of us.” You sagged. 

Steve squeezed your shoulder. “We can’t say, for sure. But I’m glad we were here to help.” He gave you a small smile. “That’s what counts.”

“It helps we stick together as a team.” Nat smiled assuringly. “We work well together.” 

You smiled at how they were supportive. “Thank you.” You hoped that was the only incident. 

You all helped a bit with clean up before finally retreating back to the hotel rooms. Pulling your mask off in the elevator, you ran your hand through your hair. “Sleep well.” Wanda and Nat hugged you together. “We’re gonna get some shopping in tomorrow, so I think we’ll wear our usual clothes….with pockets.” Nat chuckled. 

You grinned. “Great idea.” You agreed. “I might do that day three.” 

The guys all waved to you as they went down their hall. “I can’t wait until we get our pictures of today printed.” Wanda smiled as they walked you to your door. “I’m gonna frame some for my room.” 

“Me too! It was a nice time until everything.” You smiled. “Love you, guys. Thank you for coming.” Honestly, that right there made it top 3 cons for you. 

“Thanks for inviting.” Nat grinned. “See you tomorrow.” They waved before going across the hall to their own rooms. 

* * *

You were surprised to hear a knock on your door not long after you got out of the shower. You quickly went to look at the peep hole and smiled before opening it. “Hey, Buck. What’s up?” You asked as you let him in. 

“Hey.” He smiled, also freshly showered. “Was wondering if you were busy?” He asked. 

“Not really.” You chuckled. “Just planned on seeing what was on tv.”

“Cool.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Want to have an ice cream date?” He asked shyly. “With me.” He clarified.

You grinned. “Really?” You asked, excited. “I’d love to!” 

He smiled widely. “Really?” 

“Yeah!” You nodded. “I’ve liked you for awhile.”

He chuckled sheepishly. “I’ve liked you for awhile too.” He ran a hand through his damp hair. “It’s why I was really interested in comics. I wanted something else we could talk about.” 

You blushed. “That’s so sweet!” You looked up at him. “Wanna order in ice cream or go out?” You asked, knowing you’d be happy with either. 

“In today and hopefully out in the future?” He smiled. 

“Anything for my Bane.” You flirted with a giggle. Moving to the bed, you grabbed your phone to order. 

He grinned at that and went to sit besides you, getting comfortable. He slipped off the slippers he was wearing to lean against the headboard and put his feet up. 

“What kind do you want?” You asked him. 

“Same as you.” He shrugged. “I’m easy.” 

You snorted and ordered quickly for the both of you before sitting by him. “Too soon for a quick cuddle?” You asked. There was a slight tint to your cheeks. 

“Even if it’s quick, I’d be happy to.” He lifted his arm as invitation. He wrapped an arm around you as you leaned into him. 

You let out a breath. “Thank you for coming.” You said softly. “And dressing up as my favorite? Adorabley sweet of you.” You wrapped you’re arm around his waist. “You looked amazing.” 

He rubbed your side. “Not as amazing as you.” He said softly. 

You tapped his chest. “Thanks.” You giggled, enjoying his warmth. You were hopeful that this would lead to more with your Bane. 


End file.
